Battalion Stagnant Flame Revised!
by Sea-Stryker
Summary: I'm Re-writing my battalion series, but i'll leave the old one up so people who have favorited it still have the link to my homepage. And to think It all started with a normal recon three years ago......
1. Three years ago

Battalion: Stagnant Flame

Chapter one: Three years ago…….

Famous last words: never give up without a fight

*three miles below the Arctic Circle*

"Polar Base do you copy? I repeat do you copy?" "We have you Spike 3, but your signal is weak. Speak clearly." "Affirmative Polar Base!" "Proceed east until you find the German forward base, then do a recon and get out of there." "Copy that Polar Base! Spike three out!"*gets off the radio* "Alright men! We're doing a recon of the kraut's base! Any questions?" "Yeah I got one!" "What is it Ryan?" "Does that mean I get shot in the tail again?" "Any **OTHER **questions? No? Good! Now move it before I freeze my can off!"

*20 minutes later, German base*

"All right guys, quiet now." "Sir." "What Johnson?" We've got a kraut patrol coming this way." "All right guys put on your silencers and find cover." *everyone gets into position* "here they come. Everyone quiet up." (Translated German) "Heinz there's no way I'm drinking that. Go find somewhere to make good coffee." "Shut up Markus I'm not your mother." "No, you just make bad coffee." "Ja and you can't shoot straight." "Ja I can, you're thinking of Willi, Willi's Hitler youth, he can't hold a gun yet." "Ja, he keeps crying like a baby who needs a diaper change." "It's worse when he hurts himself. He cries so bad I can swear the Mobians can hear us fifteen miles away." "Well duh they can, they're Mobians, and they have sensitive ears." "Ja and I am twenty feet tall." "I'm telling you Markus, they can hear a nail drop from a mile away." "NOW!" *the hidden soldiers jump out from their hiding places and spray the two Germans, but one bullet hits a flare and it goes off, alerting the other Germans around the base* "crud! Run for it guys, they know we're here!" *they run towards their base, but some Germans jump out of nowhere and knock them out*

*30 minutes later, German gas chamber*

"(Translated German) well, well, well. What do we have here? Americans? British? Russians? ""Nein sir, they're Mobian commandos. Black guard to be exact." "Whatever. I am not picky. Turn on the Stagnant Flame" "what's that Kraut?" "A killer gas. Made in Berlin. It can kill you in fifteen seconds I'm told. You'll still be in pain, but not for long. Turn on der gas." Ja sir!" *when the gas turns on the commandos clutch their throats, roll over, bend over, throw up, and die* "fifteen seconds Herr General." "Good." *the Germans leave the room* *5 minutes later* *one of the commandos, Sergeant Shadow D. Broekheart twitches* TBC……


	2. Three years ago part 2

Chapter 2: three years ago part 2 …….. Shadow's conscience (me =D)

*shadow's p.o.v.*

Get up. "?" I'm your conscience idiot. "Oh." Get up.*shadow slowly rises* Good. Now get your rifle. The krauts left it by the door. "Why?" because you should be dead right now. "What do you mean?" You were exposed to the most deadly virus in the world, the Stagnant Flame gas. "Why am I not dead?" How should I know? I'm just your conscience. *shadow regains consciousness*

*normal p.o.v.*

"Well, I better get out of here." *he grabs his gun, and walks out the door, almost right into a squad of Germans* "It Ist a gheist!" *the Germans faint, thinking he was dead* "huh? Oh right. They must still think I'm dead. Good thing too, since I'm running out of bullets anyway." You should pick up one of their weapons. "Who said that?" me. I'm still here, you know. "What's your name?" ……… Shane……… "ok." Turn left. "Ok, now what?" Head out the door on the far left. "Gee, more krauts." *this time they draw their pistols, but Shadow kills them with his Tommy gun before they can fire* Nice grouping "Thanks." Turn right up ahead. Now open the door. Alright you're out. Hope you know you're way back, because you're on your own from here. Next time you need me, I'll be back. Goodbye Shadow. "Well, guess they miss me by now, heh."

*30 minutes later, Mobian commando base*

*Shadow collapses from lack of sleep and water, just making it inside the barracks onto his bunk, and wakes up an hour later in the field hospital* "wh-where am I?" "You're in the hospital Sergeant." "General Silver?" "Yeah it's me. You're lucky to be alive, you know that? After all, you were exposed to the Stagnant Flame virus." "I know. I was the only survivor." "Well, we've fixed you up and got you ready for field duty again, Captain." "What?" "You've been promoted to Captain Rank." "I need a new squad." "Well then, follow me." *he leads Shadow to the barracks* "Meet the new men, eleven in all. Sound off commandos!" "Private first class Krupp, demolitions!" "Sergeant Major Sonic, demolitions!" "Corporal Tails, Engineer!" "Corporal Willis, Engineer!" "Private first class knuckles, heavy weapons expert!" "Sergeant Remington, heavy weapons expert!" "Lieutenant Amy Rose, Medic!" "Lieutenant Pheonix, Marksman/Scout!" "Lieutenant mills, Sniper/Scout!" "Well, Captain, the choice is yours." "Sonic, for his experience and quick hands, Tails, for his mechanical expertise and the fact he can hotwire anything, Knuckles for his strength, Amy for her medical expertise, which may come in handy, and Pheonix for his nimble feet and accuracy. You men and women are my squad. If I'm guessing right, general, you want us to take out the stagnant flame storage facility." "That is correct." "Consider it blown then *shadow makes a small smile." "………. I'm counting on you. This Is dangerous. Shadow's already been exposed to the virus; I don't want anyone else like him. Besides, those green mako eyes are creepy. Make me proud commandos! Dismissed!" _**To Be Continued…….**_


	3. moving out

Chapter three: Moving out

Famous last words: don't stay in one place too long, Snipers aren't idiots.

*Arctic Circle, German radio center*

"Alright, move in quietly." "Yes sir captain." "Sonic flank left, tails go right. Sonic, blow up the windmill to create a distraction, tails, try and hotwire a tiger tank. Amy, get your medical supplies ready." "Yes sir!" "Make me proud commandos!" *everyone moves out*

*go team 1 (Shadow and Amy)*

"Ugh…." "You're back again?" "Yeah…"

*flashback*

*A sniper hits Shadow in the chest and it gets stuck in his spine*

"AUGH!! I CAN'T MOVE! MEDIC!!"

*flashback ends*

"What happened? I never remembered. ""Your body regenerated itself" "What?" "It pulled itself back together before I could get the bullet out." "The virus." "Huh?" "The stagnant flame virus." "I'm not following you." "I must be immune to it, and it's like an antibiotic. Instead of destroying my body, it rebuilds it." "That does make sense, it happened to an American. Instead of turning into a monster, it reanimated his body." "Really?" "Yes." "Well then, it appears I can dispose of it without risk of contamination." "Yes, apparently that is so."

*Go Team Two (Pheonix and Knuckles)*

"You ready?" "Yeah." "Take your pick then." "Alright then, when sonic makes a distraction, I'll take out the guy in the guard post, near the radio, so they don't know we're here. You take out the guys on the ground, starting with the kraut on the mg, and I'll get the guys in the guard towers. Deal?" "Fine by me."

*Go team three (Sonic)*

*sonic hides form the Germans at the mill and silently takes them out, and moves into the windmill. Wiring the mill, he says "they don't pay me enough for this." He gets out and gets ready to blow the mill.

*Go team four (tails)*

*he sees a German Tiger tank* "yeah, this ought to work." *he grins real wide and jumps inside*


	4. short explanation

Chapter 4: A quick Explanation: 3

Hey readers, Sea-Stryker here! Since it might get a little confusing towards the end so I'll do an explanation: D

In the Mobian **ARMY** and **NAVY,** Sergeants run a squad, but in the Mobian Special Forces, A Captain or Lieutenant runs a squad, since Special Forces are high ranking soldiers.

My Shadow is a bit O.C., since he paints or writes in his journal during the lulls in battle. :D

Also, Mobius is highly influenced by Russia and America, so Mobius is a weapons trade hub.

Here are ages and backgrounds (and my O.C.s ^^) (^^)

Sonic

Age: 23

Was given the choice to go to jail or join the army when he got drunk and blew up a house D: Drinks LOTS of Vodka (Russian beer).

Knuckles

Age: 31

A hardcore black beret, (Mobian Special forces marine) he was transferred to the black guard after he showed how well he fought and proved he wasn't afraid of heights.(black guard ranger commandos are kind of like Airborne versions of our rangers) he was assigned to a coy because of his recklessness (A coy is assigned to the arctic circle)

Connor "Shadow" Broekheart (Credit to the book Airman for that name)

Age: 42

Connor was a normal soldier when he was approved by his commander for operation "Pegasus" the Experiment turned his once yellow and blue fur black and red and changed his eyes from baby blue to Crimson red. When he was captured by the germans and exposed to the deadly stagnant flame virus, the mako component in it (yes, it's the Mako from final fantasy 7 you know, the one with cloud in it) turning his eyes Emerald green, and giving him a mode he rarely uses, his rage form. He doesn't use it because it makes him berserk and he attacks his teammates as well as the germans.

Shane Broekheart

Age: 56(now 62 since there is a 6 year time gap)

Connor's brother and accomplished sniper went MIA three years before project "Pegasus" behind enemy lines while delaying a german convoy. Is Shadow's older brother: D

Finally, time gaps (ill do the other characters later: D)

Time gap #1: three years between Shane going MIA and Pegasus.

Time gap #1: three years between Connor at Pegasus and Stagnant flame exposure.

That's all for now, Sea-Stryker

Note: I am random! Lol!


End file.
